


Did You Just Hiss At Me ?

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Series: 30 Minutes Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alice challenges Margo, Cat Ears, F/F, Flirting, I Ship It, It kind of is Quentin's fault, It was his idea, Malice - Freeform, Margo is too proud and confident, Mention of Quentin, Precious Alice, Secret Crush, Spell Failure, You can blame him for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : “Did you just hiss at me?” - “Are you judging me?”





	Did You Just Hiss At Me ?

“You really thought what you said ?” Alice inquired in an even voice.  
  
“I say a lot of things, honey, you'll have to be more precise than that.”  
  
Margo was looking through a magazine that was laying on her lap, her legs crossed as she was sitting comfortably on the sofa of the living room. She didn’t even raise her eyes to the blonde, which slightly annoyed her, but on the other hand, she wouldn’t be able to notice her slight embarrassment this way. Alice crossed her arms as she stood there, a few feet away from the brunette.  
  
“When I was about to leave,” she started explaining, “you said that you liked competition. Did you mean it ?”  
  
“You know I can’t say no to a little challenge,” the girl answered.  
  
Of course she did, Margo was always so passionate and loved to have attention on her. It wasn’t a surprise at all. Alice opened her mouth, ready to ask if she only meant that for her or in a more general way, but she remained silent. She couldn’t be that bold, or else the girl would probably laugh at her.  
  
“So, I suppose that if I had one for you right now, you would accept it,” Alice suggested instead.  
  
Now she had her attention, Alice noticed, as Margo closed her magazine and stared her straight in the eyes, hers shining with interest.  
  
“And what would it be, dear Alice ?”  
  
Alice kept her composure despite the loud beating of her heart and uncrossed her arms, not sure of what to do with her hands, as she started to play unconsciously with the sides of her dress. She had her doubts about how the whole thing would turn out, but Quentin had assured her that it would be harmless, looking at her with his best puppy eyes, which, of course, had made her agree with him in a second.  
  
“You have to do this spell, on yourself,” she took a piece of paper covered in writings out of side pocket and handed it to her.  
  
“Is that it ? It's so easy I could do it with my eyes closed !” Margo exclaimed as she nearly snatched it from her hand and studied it briefly.  
  
She dropped it on the sofa and looked back at Alice.  
  
“And what do I win ? Since I am sure to succeed.”  
  
“Whatever you want.”  
  
“Hmm, that sounds almost to good to be true,” she winked and positioned her hands to perform the spell.  
  
Alice observed her every move, her delicate hands moving harmoniously, her face showing confidence and focus. Alice had to restrain herself from smiling as Margo almost completed the spell, but when she did, a lavender cloud filled the room, making it impossible to even see the furnitures that were surrounded them. Alice coughed a bit, panic rising as she realized that this really wasn’t supposed to happen.  
  
“Margo ? Are you all right ?”  
  
She heard the other girl cough something that sounded like a ‘yes’, as the fog in the room started to dissipate. Alice looked around her, but everything had remained the same. She sighed of relief and looked where Margo had been standing, but as soon as she saw her face she couldn’t help but laugh frantically.  
  
“What the _hell_ have you made me do ?!” the brunette resented.  
  
She turned around and went straight to the nearest mirror to gasp at her own reflection. She was like she always was, except for the brand new whiskers on her cheeks and the two pinkish cat ears that were on top of her head.  
  
“Well, I still look cute, even with those things, but I’d rather look like the goddess I usually am." Margo turned around, her eyes focused on Alice. "Challenge done, where’s the counter spell ?”  
  
Alice was finally able to calm herself, her laugh stopping as she wiped the tears behind her glasses and tried her best to remain serious.  
  
“I don’t have one, you must have made a mistake while performing the spell, because _that,_ " Alice gestured to Margo's new extensions of her body, "wasn’t supposed to happen. Originally, it was a spell to turn your hair to a bright neon pink colour. It was supposed to last an entire week until magic would start to wear off, and it was counter spell resistant. Quentin suggested me to make you do it.”  
  
“Is he seriously still pissed at me because I said his hair looked like a baboon's pu- wait, what do you mean ‘you don’t have a counter spell’ ?!”  
  
Alice shot Margo a surprised looked as she made an unusual — almost feral — noise after finishing her sentence.  
  
“Did you just hiss at me ?”  
  
“Are you judging me ?” her friend asked back, annoyed by the whole situation.  
  
“Okay, tell you what ? I’m going to search for a counter spell at the library. In the meantime, you are free to stay here or show the world what a cute kitty you are, alright ?” Alice said without a second thought.  
  
As she realized what absurdity had escaped her mouth she quickly turned back and left the dorm without another word, embarrassment colouring her cheeks with bright shades of red and pink.


End file.
